In general, in machines for metal processing, for instance dies, punch bodies, guides and the like and other parts to begin with, various kinds of parts tools are replaced according to the object of the process and also must be replaced by new ones because of wear.
Also the users of processing machines will be in need of new parts and tools according to the products to be processed. In these cases, the appointed time of delivery is usually prescribed. Therefore the users will demand that the new parts and tools be procured in a short time.
Formerly therefore, the salesperson in charge of the makers which design and produce these kind of commodities, frequently visited the users to consult whether it is necessary to supplement products, whether new products are necessary and after the order is made based on these consultations, design, production procedures were taken according to the order and shipped and delivered.
This heretofore method however had the following variety of problems.
That is, when the salesperson in charge receives a request for a quotation, he had to return and request the personnel in charge for preparing a quotation and then it was necessary for him to visit the user again to present the quotation or communicate by phone and the like. Therefore considerable time was consumed for the user to obtain the results of the quotation requested.
Furthermore, the salesperson receiving the order will have to take the order back to the company and have the personnel in charge of receiving orders go through the formalities to formally confirm the order and this will delay the order to be placed to the design and manufacture division.
The order to the manufacture division will also be delayed as non-standard products will have to be designated. Also, as the manufacture division does not have the function to choose the most suitable factory of the maker or outside supplier and instruct production, the capability possessed by the maker cannot be made most of and excessive time will be spent for the product to be made.
Furthermore, excessive time will be spent for delivery to the user as at the shipment division, as overall consideration of the weight of the product, the area, shipment time and the like are not taken in determining a transportation company.